


One Big Interview

by Chubby_Jooheonnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Burping, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding Kink, Flirting, M/M, Name Calling, Overeating, PDA, Slight degredation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, cum slurping, eating copious amounts of food, food coma, gluttonous beer guzzling, haha how did this get to be so kinky, handsome hyungwon, jooheon is all for the name calling though, light teasing, minhyuk is kinda mean in this but in real life he's an angel so please don't be upset, more tags to come, obese jooheon, obesity, pretty hyungwon, slight public embarrassment, sweaty fun time, temporary immobility, thicccc hoseok/wonho, use of the term 'pig'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie
Summary: Jooheon has to interview a candidate for his work over dinner. However, the candidate seems to be much more interested in Jooheon and his healthy appetite than actually securing the job position.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, don't like, don't read!

“Lee Jooheon!” shouted floor manager Kihyun from the hallway leading towards the cubicles. “Please go to the boss’s office, he needs to discuss something important with you!”

Jooheon sighed. He knew his boss was a nice man (Hyunwoo always went out of his way to make his employees comfortable), so he didn’t have anything to worry about regarding this meeting, but he was just upset that Hyunwoo had called him in because his office was _so far away_.

For most people, the trek wouldn’t have been that big a deal, but Jooheon certainly wasn’t like most people.

For one, he outweighed everyone else in the office by at least 200 pounds, and even outweighed some of the smaller women in the office by 400 pounds. Standing at 5-foot 10 and 588 pounds, Jooheon was bigger around than he was tall.

He had grown so large that he took up most of his cubicle, and had to go through two chair size upgrades (he had even gotten so big that he broke the bariatric chair HR purchased for him, and had to be given a special chair with steel supports). Thankfully, Jooheon didn’t really have to do that much walking around the office, so he could sit in his cubicle and work (and eat) in peace, but anytime he had to go to a meeting or walk to the front of the office to get one of his lunch’s food deliveries, it consisted of a long, laborious process that included leaning against several walls to catch his breath, and various stares from other, more “athletically-inclined” employees, as Kihyun referred to them one day when he politely told Jooheon that no, they couldn’t put in a bench in the middle of the hallway for him to sit down and take a breather.

Just as Jooheon started to heave him self up out of his chair, his least favorite co-worker, Minhyuk, stopped right in front of the entrance to his cubicle. 

“What’s up Jooheon?” said Minhyuk, grinning for absolutely no reason. “I heard the boss call your name, better hurry up and hustle over there.”

God, Jooheon hated his stupid cheery smile. At least he hadn’t started flaunting himself yet—

“Oh no, I dropped my pen!” said Minhyuk, flicking his pen to the ground.

Jooheon stared at the other in disgust. “You idiot, you’re supposed say you dropped your pen after you actually drop it, not before hand.”

Minhyuk pretended not to hear him. “Oh well, better pick it up!” Instead of bending over and picking it up like a normal person, Minhyuk squatted down, and then kicked one of his legs back, stretching it as far as it would go. “Just gotta get in a quick thigh stretch!” grunted Minhyuk, sticking his butt in the air and stretching his leg back as far as it would go.

Minhyuk had successfully convinced boss Hyunwoo to let him wear shorts around the office (Jooheon was sure that Minhyuk’s “convincing” was at least 90% flirting), and thus Jooheon could see Minhyuk’s insanely muscular thighs throbbing with the stretch, not an ounce of fat to be seen.

Honestly, Jooheon would probably find Minhyuk pretty attractive if he wasn’t _so fucking annoying._

_“_ Wow, I really feel amazing being this flexible,” said MInhyuk, grinning. “ _Do you_ stretch, Jooheon?”

Jooheon sighed. “Look Minhyuk, I’ve got to go talk to Hyunwoo—

“You know, I got down to 8% body fat the other day,” said Minhyuk, cutting off Jooheon. “Most athletes have 6% to 13%, so that’s pretty impressive, in my opinion. You know, Jooheon, I’m certified to be a personal trainer, and would definitely give you a couple free sessions with me if you were interested. I don’t know your body fat percentage or anything, but looking at you—

“Minhyuk,” snarled Jooheon. “Look, I really don’t need to deal with your shit today, and I’ve got to get going, okay? So scram.”

Minhyuk sighed. “Tsk tsk Jooheon, your loss! My offer still stands,” said the man as he jumped back up off the floor, and began flexing his muscles as he walked away.

Jooheon really could not fucking stand Minhyuk. _Who even says_ “tsk, tsk” out loud?? And if Minhyuk mentioned his athleticism or Jooheon’s lack there of one more time—

Jooheon snapped out of it. He had to go meet up with Hyunwoo, and it’s not like he was going to get there quickly, so he couldn’t afford to waste any more of the man’s time. 

Lunging, Jooheon managed to wiggle out of his chair, slipping his side fat out of the extra-wide armrests, and used his desk for support to stand up. Panting, he waddled out in to the hallway, and with one hand on the wall to keep his balance (it was hard sometimes to walk and not worry about falling over being as big around as Jooheon), he managed to make it all the way to the end of the hallway.

Great. One hallway down, one elevator ride and one more hallway to go.

Thankfully, Jooheon was able to rest while waiting for the elevator, and got some of his breath back waiting for it to come down to the 2nd floor for him.

Unfortunately, the elevator passed the 2nd floor and went straight to the 1st to pick up some passengers before returning for Jooheon. For most people, this wouldn’t have been an issue, but Jooheon took up quite a bit of space in the office’s small elevator, so he just hoped that not too many people got on the floor below.

When the elevator got back to Jooheon, however, he was greeted with 5 people looking back at him when the doors opened.

Sighing, Jooheon contemplated taking the next one, but really didn’t want Hyunwoo to wait any longer, so he decided to just suck it up and get in to the elevator. 

Jooheon managed to fit, but it was a really tight squeeze, and his belly kept jostling the other people in front of him in the elevator, who had backed up as far as they could against the wall to try to avoid the onslaught of flesh. 

Jooheon saw everybody’s eyes dart over to the weight limit sign next to the door, which at one point would have been embarrassing for him, but it had happened so much to him that he had learned to ignore it. 

Things weren’t too bad, until Jooheon realized that he was getting off at the 5th floor, and everybody else inside was getting off at the 6th. As the doors opened, Jooheon, who was too big to physically turn around inside of the elevator with other passengers inside of it, was forced between choosing to awkwardly back up in to the hallway or press the passengers against the wall with his enormous ass as he attempted to rotate himself 180 degrees. 

Too exhausted from all the standing to try and gingerly back out of the machine, Jooheon began to twist around, muttering “excuse me” as his ass inadvertently rubbed against one of the passenger’s briefcases.

Thankfully, Jooheon managed to exit the elevator, and nobody had seemed too disgusted by his belly rubbing up against them, so Jooheon counted that as a victory.

Waddling down the hallway, he finally reached Hyunwoo’s office, but his legs were screaming from having to carry his weight for so long, and he was so sweaty and red he looked and felt like he had just run a marathon. 

Knocking on the door, Hyunwoo yelled a “come in!,” and Jooheon squeezed through the man’s narrow doorway (you would think the head of the branch would have a bigger office door) into Hyunwoo’s office.

Jooheon saw that instead of having one chair in front of his desk, Hyunwoo now had two, a change likely made because of the incessant creaking noises coming from the chair during their last meeting that had forced Hyunwoo to end it early due to fear that the chair would succumb to Jooheon’s excessive weight and collapse. 

Jooheon lowered one ass cheek down onto the left chair, and then plopped the other down into the right one. It wasn’t exactly comfortable having to sit on two different chairs at once, but it was preferable to turning one chair into scraps of wood, so Jooheon was glad Hyunwoo had the wherewithal to place a second chair for him.

“Here, let me turn on a fan,” said Hyunwoo. “You look a little red from this heat.”

The heat certainly didn’t help with Jooheon’s exhaustion, but it wasn’t the main reason for his disheveled appearance, so it was clear Hyunwoo words were the polite way of saying “let me try and cool you down because your body is exhausted from trying to walk with all that fat hanging off of it.” 

Jooheon appreciated the politeness— he liked food more than being skinny, and it was always nice to see people who didn’t judge him for making that choice, even if it wasn’t the choice they necessarily would have made.

“So, Jooheon,” said Hyunwoo. “I’ve called you in today because, as you know, we’ve been looking for candidates to replace Lim Changkyun, who has decided to transfer.”

Jooheon nodded, unsure of where this was going.

“What I’ve been doing is having your floor manager, Yoo Kihyun, take most of them out for a dinner interview to get to know them a little better, and make sure that they’d be a right fit for our company; and I’ve been having Lee Minhyuk take the others. However, it’s Kihyun’s mother’s birthday tonight, and Minhyuk is, uh, busy tonight.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes. It was obvious that “busy” was just code for “getting in my pants as soon as we leave the office.” Hyunwoo had no poker face, and it was widely known that he was completely whipped for Minhyuk.

Jooheon was tempted to ask what Minhyuk was going to be busy with just to see Hyunwoo get flustered, but Jooheon knew it wasn’t exactly a great idea to discuss your bosses’ sex life with him, even if they were as kind as Hyunwoo.

“So,” continued Hyunwoo, “I was kind of hoping that you would be willing to go out to dinner with our new candidate tonight, because we planned this date with him in advance, and I would hate to have to reschedule him. I don’t want to make the company look bad, you know?”

Jooheon internally groaned. “If you need me to, I can do it, but I’m not exactly the best with interviewing new employees—

“Great!” said Hyunwoo. “Thanks so much for agreeing to help us out! Here, this is a list of questions you might want to ask the candidate, and this is the company credit card— corporate pays for these dinners, so feel free to knock yourself out. You’re having dinner at Monbebe’s, it’s this trendy new restaurant downtown, and it’ll be at 7pm. Sound good?”

Normally, at 7pm, Jooheon would be in his underpants, laid out on his reclinable sofa, with a couple of takeout boxes or a pizza delivery, watching television. So he certainly wasn’t thrilled about having to go out to eat with a candidate and having to remain “professional” (which basically meant eating like a bird and pretending he enjoyed making small talk), but Hyunwoo was a pretty great boss, and he didn’t ask too much of Jooheon, so he figured he could suck it up and do this one little thing. Even if it meant he was indirectly helping Minhyuk get laid, of all people.

“Yeah, sounds good,” said Jooheon. After all, he would probably just have to ask questions for an hour or so, and then he probably wouldn’t ever see the candidate again. How bad could it be?

***

Jooheon sat in his car and sighed. _Of course_ the restaurant would be on the second story.

Looking up, Jooheon wondered how on Earth he would even go about getting up there. There was a set of stairs leading up to the restaurants on the second story of the complex, but no elevator in sight. Jooheon was sure there was probably an elevator somewhere for disabled patrons, but he didn’t really want to have to ask one of the first-floor vendors if he could use the elevator. 

That left the stairs. It was only one flight, but looked to be about 20 stairs, and Jooheon couldn’t remember the last time he went up 3 stairs, let alone 20. He wasn’t exactly great at shifting his weight from leg to leg, and certainly wasn’t great at propelling his mass upward. But Jooheon figured it would be the lesser of two evils, and there weren’t _that_ many people around, so even if it took him a little longer than most people, he could make it up the stairs.

Jooheon squeezed himself out of his car (even with the seat as far back as it could go, Jooheon’s little fiat was just too small for someone his size), and made his way over to the staircase.

Thankfully, there was a bench near the bottom of the stairs, so he was able to take a break and rest. Sweat had already accumulated on Jooheon’s shirt, a tight-fitting button up that was probably loose at some point, but had become more form fitting over time as Jooheon gained more and more weight. It wasn’t that Jooheon _liked_ gaining weight per se, but he certainly didn’t mind it— it was a small price to pay for getting to eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Plus, he was happy in this body, and so even if other people didn’t like it, Jooheon didn’t care. It had its challenges, but Jooheon would rather be fat and happy than skinny and miserable.

However, Jooheon’s shirts felt differently about his weight gain, and had become increasingly stretched over time. This was one of the last few shirts Jooheon could actually button up, and it was so strained over his rolls of fat that Jooheon really couldn’t wear it without looking like a stuffed sausage unless he had a suit coat over it (although it had been a long, _long_ time since Jooheon owned a suit coat he could actually button). With most of his weight in his stomach, Jooheon could thankfully fit into his pants well enough, but they were still dangerously tight— despite being proportionally smaller, his thighs and ass were still far from what anyone would actually call “small.” Tugging at his shirt, desperate to try and make more room for the strained, sweaty fat held inside of it, Jooheon caught his breath, and then attempted to make his way up the stairs.

It actually was easier than he thought it would be— to be honest, it was only slightly more difficult than walking. The steps were rather shallow, and as long as he took them one at a time, he was able to make it up without too much difficulty. He did have to stop and catch his breath halfway up, and a couple people passed him on their way up, but Jooheon felt victorious for the sheer fact that he made it up by himself.

Jooheon reached the restaurant and waddled inside, only to find it completely packed. He made his way to the hostess, only to be told that they were pretty crowded, so he would have to wait about 15 minutes for his table to be ready.

Jooheon knew he couldn’t stand for that long, however, especially not after climbing up all those stairs, but when he tried to sit down in the waiting area, he found that there simply wasn’t any room for him. There was really only one place to sit down left, that looked sized just about right for a person of a normal weight, but Jooheon’s size was far from normal.

Trying his best to shift his weight, Jooheon leaned against a wall, panting from the exertion. He didn’t want to ask anybody for their seat, but he really couldn’t stand much longer. Why did Hyunwoo have to be horny today, of all days? Jooheon cursed the man for making him go to the dinner instead of Minhyuk.

Just as he was about to ask the man in front him if he would mind moving so that he could sit down, Jooheon heard a quiet voice from behind.

“Sir, would you like a seat? There’s some room over here.”

Turning around, Jooheon found a seat suddenly opened up, presumably abandoned by the owner of the voice that had just spoken.

“Yes please, thank you,” said Jooheon, too exhausted to think properly about the situation. Plopping himself down into the space (his side rolls encroached slightly on the personal space of the person next to him but not bad enough to warrant an awkward discussion or embarrassment), Jooheon looked up to see who his savior was.

And all he could see was a literal model staring right back at him. Easily the most handsome man Jooheon had ever seen, the stranger had such a pretty face that it was a wonder he wasn’t some sort of superstar. Perfectly slender and tall, Jooheon was certain this man was just some model or celebrity he had never heard of. That was the only explanation for someone being this handsome.

“Thank you so much, for um giving up your spot,” stuttered Jooheon, uncomfortable with the other man’s beauty.

“Don’t worry about it, anything for you,” said the other man, winking suggestively.

Jooheon gulped. No way this man was flirting with him. There had to be some other explanation. He probably just flirted with everybody like this. Or maybe he wasn’t flirting at all. But could you really wink without flirting? Jooheon certainly had never seen anybody wink without the purpose of trying to send a hidden message.

As Jooheon was pondering what the fuck was going on, the handsome man got closer to Jooheon, until he was standing as close as he possibly could without physically touching him.

“You’re lucky I’ve got an arranged dinner tonight, or else I would probably insist on eating dinner with you, cutie,” said the handsome man, grinning at Jooheon.

Jooheon was shocked. So this man was flirting with him. This handsome, modelesque, skinny man was flirting with… Jooheon, who at best, looked like an averagely attractive man with the body of 3 or 4 averagely attractive men. This couldn’t be right.

Jooheon looked around, seeing if there was somebody else he had somehow missed that the model was talking to, but this only caused the handsome man to laugh. “No, sweetheart, I’m talking about you,” he said, chuckling. “Trust me, you’re the handsomest guy here.”

“Umm, I’m really flattered, but…” said Jooheon trailing off. 

The handsome man placed his hand on Jooheon’s hand and ruffled his hair. “Look, I’d love to flatter you all night, but I’m busy tonight, all right? Until we meet again, I suppose.” The handsome man then walked off towards the hostess.

Jooheon couldn’t believe this had happened. It had been such a long time since a guy had flirted with him, let alone such a cute guy like that. Sure, he had had boyfriends and dates before, but if he ever got hit on, it was on an app, where guys actively saw Jooheon’s profile and what he looked like before they chose to respond. He probably hadn’t been hit on in person since about 350 pounds ago, 

Shaking it off, Jooheon remembered why he was here. He had to do that stupid interview. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his emails until he found the one from Hyunwoo with the candidates phone number.

_Chae Hyungwon_ , 555-7029, it read.

Jooheon sent it a quick message: _Hello Mr. Chae, it’s Lee Jooheon. I’m in the waiting area, just waiting for them to call us a table. Let me know when you get here— I’ll let you know if my table is ready before you arrive._

Waiting for a response, Jooheon decided to look back at the handsome man, who was now questioning the hostess about his table. It didn’t hurt to gander at some eye candy, right? Especially not when said eye candy was certainly gandering at him earlier.

Mid conversation with the hostess, the handsome man’s phone made an alert noise. Pulling out his phone, the man appeared to read a message, and then looked around the waiting area, as if he was searching for something. He then apologized to the hostess, saying he no longer needed a table, and then stepped to the side, hurriedly typing away at his phone.

A few seconds later, Jooheon’s phone vibrated.

_I’m in the waiting area too, I have a striped suit jacket and blond hair. Where are you?_

Jooheon gulped. No fucking way. _No fucking way._ Looking up, he saw the handsome man still looking around the lobby, as if he was trying to find something— or someone.

The handsome man. With blonde hair. In a striped suit jacket.

Maybe Jooheon read the message wrong.

_I’m in the waiting area too, I have a striped suit jacket and blond hair. Where are you?_

Nope, he definitely read that right. Maybe there was a second blond in a striped suit jacket somewhere?

Nope, the only other person with blond hair around was the handsome man he was conversing with earlier.

Jooheon gulped. Well, this was going to be fucking awkward. Jooheon heaved himself up, and walked over to the man he was going to be spending the next hour or so with.

“Chae Hyungwon?” asked Jooheon. “It’s me, Lee Jooheon, your interviewer for tonight.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and Hyungwon's dinner commences (but let's be real, Jooheon is the one doing 90% of the eating).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags as best as possible, don't like, don't read!

Jooheon stood awkwardly as he watched the slender man eye him up. He could see the brief look of confusion in his eyes, but that quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smirk, the man’s plump lips curving upward mischievously.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Lee,” said the candidate. “Please, call me Hyungwon. I really am excited to have dinner with you tonight— I look forward to discussing my employment, or perhaps _other things_ , should you be interested,” Hyungwon said, with a suggestive wink.

Jooheon gulped. “Right, Mr. Chae— or, I mean, Hyungwon. Here, let’s go get our table, shall we?”

“Lead the way, _sir_ ,” said Hyungwon, patting Jooheon on the shoulder.

Despite the touch appearing platonic, it was very clear to Jooheon that Hyungwon was attempting to send as many signals as possible while trying to not completely break professional boundaries.

Jooheon went up to the hostess, claimed his table, and was escorted back along with Hyungwon to a small table for two near the back of the restaurant.

The only problem? It was a _small_ table for two. The chairs were so small and the wood was so thin that Jooheon knew they certainly wouldn’t support his weight.

Embarrased, Jooheon began to say something to the waiter, when Hyungwon suddenly spoke up.

“Sir, could we by any chance sit at that table over by the window? It has such a lovely view and I would really appreciate it if we could sit there,” said Hyungwon, pointing at a table for four.

The waiter nodded. “Sure, I can just clean it off for you two real quick, if you’d like to take a seat.”

The men walked over to the other table, which the waiter quickly cleaned off and set down menus on top of, and sat down.

For Hyungwon, sitting down was easy and didn’t even require any thought, but for Jooheon, it was a whole different matter.

Despite now having two chairs to allocate his weight between, there still wasn’t a whole lot of space between the chairs and the table, so Jooheon was forced to let the table cut into his belly temporarily while he tried to squeeze in.

Once somewhat seated in the chairs, Jooheon tried to scoot back to make more room, but it was so hard for him to move his massive body, and he barely moved at all each time he thrust himself back. He managed to move a couple inches back, but quickly found himself bumping into the patron behind him, who scoffed in annoyance at the sudden onslaught of fat pounding against their chair.

Jooheon, still too cramped in between the table and the two chairs to be completely comfortable, pondered what to do about the situation before finally deciding he was going to have to embarrass himself more than he already had.

He grabbed his massive belly (as best he could, his arms didn’t reach all the way around), and plopped it on to the table. Most of it sank back down in front of Jooheon like how a natural belly would sit, but the rolls of fat that were out of place even on an incredibly obese person creeped on to the table. Thankfully, because this table was larger, they barely took up any space on top of it, but the fact that Jooheon had to use a table to support his huge gut was embarrassing none the less.

Panting heavily, Jooheon looked over at Hyungwon to see how the man was dealing with watching Jooheon grunt and shift his flabby body around for the last minute or so. The man had a look on his face that Jooheon wasn’t necessarily expecting— it was a look of _enjoyment_. And it didn’t even seem like the kind of enjoyment somebody got from having a laugh at another’s expense— no, it seemed like Hyungwon enjoyed watching Jooheon struggle in a way that not many men would.

That, combined with the fact that he was certainly flirting with Jooheon earlier, convinced him that his applicant was actually in to the way Jooheon looked, and probably wanted more than just getting hired after this interview was done.

And to be honest, Jooheon had been enthralled by the other man’s attractiveness ever since he laid eyes on him.

Maybe he should see just how far Hyungwon was willing to take things.

“Sorry about that,” said Jooheon. “I find that it’s a little tricky for gentlemen of size to go out to eat nowadays. I think maybe I’ve put on a little weight since I last sat down in a restaurant,” he said, patting the part of his belly that was currently resting on top of the table.

Hyungwon shifted, clearly distracted by Jooheon’s belly, but managed to maintain his composure. “No worries, this restaurant’s seating just seems to be pretty small, for some reason. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Jooheon nodded. “Thanks. So, should we get started talking about the position?”

Hyungwon nodded back. “We can, but would it be okay if we ordered first? Just, I’m _really_ hungry, and the food here is so good. I’ve been here before with some family, so I promise I’m not lying,” laughed Hyungwon.

Jooheon chuckled. “Okay, sure. You wanna split an appetizer or something?”

Hyungwon nodded. “We can, but last time I was here, we ordered a couple, cause they were all _sooooooo_ good. And, I would recommend ordering more than one main course, because the portions are pretty small.”

Jooheon raised an eyebrow at that, but if Hyungwon openly suggested to order several main courses, then who was he to back down from that if he would have done that had he come here by himself anyway? And plus, the company was going to pay for it.

“Ok,” said Jooheon, “the company’s paying for it, so might as well eat my heart out, right?”

Hyungwon nodded gleefully. “Definitely! There’s so much good food here, it would be a shame to only try a couple dishes.”

A few minutes passed as the men looked at the menus, and then the waiter returned.

“What can I get you gentlemen to drink?” the waiter asked.

“I’ll have a coke, please,” said Hyungwon.

“Same,” Jooheon replied.

“All right, and are we ready to order dinner?” asked the waiter.

Jooheon and Hyungwon exchanged glances, neither man wanting to make the first move.

Finally, Jooheon’s hunger broke him.

“Yeah, I think for appetizers, I’d like the buffalo wings, and the mozzarella sticks, and the chips and artichoke dip, and then maybe also some cocktail shrimp? That won’t be too many appetizers, will it Hyungwon? You’ll split them with me, right Hyungwon?” asked Jooheon, willing to eat a lot to impress Hyungwon but not quite willing to stuff himself as full as possible. “Yeah, that’ll work,” smiled Hyungwon. “But add on the onion rings, I’m quite fond of those.”

Mmmmmmm, _onion rings_. Fuck. Jooheon couldn’t get distracted by appetizers, he had to order his meal.

“Ok, and for your main course?” asked the waiter, trying not to act surprised at the two men ordering 5 appetizers.

“Well, I think I’d like the steak, with the loaded baked potato and the macaroni and cheese as my two sides,” said Jooheon.

“Very well, and for you sir?” asked the waiter, turning to Hyungwon.

Jooheon coughed. “I mean, that’ll be my first entree. For my second, I think I’d like the meatloaf— let’s do mashed potatoes and gravy and the green beans and bacon with that, and…” Jooheon also had been craving pasta, but would it be absurd to order a _third_ entree? Looking over at Hyungwon, Jooheon found his eyes to be completely glazed over with lust, big and wide, a stark contrast from the cocky winks they had been sending Jooheon’s way the majority of the night. “And, for my third entree, I think I’ll have the spaghetti and meatballs, and could you add on a side of garlic bread? Thanks.”

The waiter stood there, agape at the mammoth sized order Jooheon had just made. Too polite to comment, he simply turned to Hyungwon, after giving one last glance at Jooheon to make sure he had finished ordering.

“I’ll take the cheeseburger and fries, please,” said Hyungwon, still shook from the thought of being able to watch Jooheon eat all that food.

The waiter nodded, and scurried off to tell the kitchen that they were going to have to work overtime to make sure the glutton at table #14 was able to pig out to his heart’s desire.

Hyungwon looked at Jooheon, grinning. “I’m glad to see you brought your appetite.”

Jooheon nodded. “Well, I’m sure you could have guessed that I wasn’t going to have a small appetite when we met.”

Hyungwon laughed. “Yeah, I probably would have bet that you had a pretty good relationship with food. I definitely think it’s manly to have a big appetite though,” Hyungwon said with a hint of flirtatiousness.

Jooheon chuckled. “Well, we might as well get our interview done before the food gets here then, so we have plenty of time to chow down. What do you say?”

Nodding, Hyungwon agreed, and the two men got right down to business.

Truth be told, Hyungwon seemed like an excellent choice for the job, but Jooheon couldn’t tell if the man really was giving phenomenal answers or if he was simply biased and a little turned on. Hyungwon kept making subtle maneuvers clearly intended to distract Jooheon, such as reaching over the table to grab a napkin and brushing the part of Jooheon’s large belly that was pressed up on to the table, or needing to “stretch” and rubbing his legs up against Jooheon’s plushy thighs.

Eventually, 10 minutes or so passed, and the men’s (but mostly Jooheon’s) appetizers were brought out to them.

The appetizers, along with Jooheon’s belly, took up almost the whole table.

“Now I’m thinking 5 appetizers was maybe a little bit too much,” laughed Jooheon.

“Nonsense,” said Hyungwon, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.”

By “helping,” Hyungwon simply meant that he would eat one of each appetizer, and then refuse to eat any more as he was “saving room for dinner.” However, Jooheon didn’t need to save room, thanks to his stomach being simply enormous, and got straight to work.

He tackled the shrimp first, sucking the cocktail sauce off them and making sure to get all of the meat off the tail. The wings were next, as those were messy, and Jooheon needed to get them out of the way as quickly as possible. The onion rings and chips and dip went down quickly, but Jooheon found the mozzarella sticks rather greasy, and began to falter a little bit.

“C’mon big guy, don’t tell me you’re slowing down already!” jeered Hyungwon.

“Just gotta take a breather,” said Jooheon, gulping down his coke. “Don’t want to— URP!— eat too fast while I still have so much room.”

“Oh, so you still have a lot of room left then, huh?” asked Hyungwon with a smile. “That’s pretty impressive, a weaker man might be getting full right about now.”

Jooheon nodded, as he grabbed the two remaining mozzarella sticks, and shoved them both into his mouth whole, slurping up some marinara sauce along with them. Taking a second to at least halfway chew them before responding to Hyungwon, he inadvertently scratched his belly, not remembering to first use his napkin, causing some of the grease from his fried feast to get on his shirt.

“Uh oh, looks like you got something on your shirt there,” said Hyungwon. Jooheon swallowed down his mouthful in an attempt to reply, but before he could, Hyungwon had already dipped his napkin in the complementary water glass and began rubbing Jooheon’s belly.

Jooheon was a little taken aback, but not for too long. It had been clear that Hyungwon was certainly interested in Jooheon’s belly, this was only proving that Hyungwon had been desperately waiting for an excuse to touch it all night.

“Damn, this fabric feels pretty tight,” said Hyungwon as he rubbed a napkin over the skin tight fabric. “Isn’t it painful? You might feel better if you undid the bottom button or something.”

Jooheon shook his head. “It’s not that bad, I’m used to it. Plus, I gotta keep at least a little formality, right?”

Hyungwon sighed. “Well, if you say it’s comfortable, then I guess. But nobody here would notice except for me, and I certainly wouldn’t care. I’m definitely not obsessed with formality or anything like that. Are you really sure that button pushing into you doesn’t hurt?”

The buttons did kind of hurt a little bit. It wasn’t exactly like Jooheon had a whole lot of options when it came to clothes shopping, so sometimes he just had to suck it up and wear clothing that was too small for his expansive figure. “You really don’t think anybody will notice?”

Hyungwon shook his head, but a small grin appeared. “Not at all. Plus, it’ll be covered up by the table anyway.”

Jooheon knew Hyungwon was lying through his teeth. Heck, part of his belly was resting on top of the table, not to mention the whole expanse that was smushed up against it. But he certainly would feel more comfortable…

Jooheon unbuttoned the bottom button, but then the tightness quickly shifted upward. Well, two buttons isn’t that much more than one, figured Jooheon, so he unbuttoned the second one as well.

“There, doesn’t that feel much better?” asked Hyungwon, patting the top part of Jooheon’s belly.

“Yeah, it does feel better,” said Jooheon, blushing. Truth be told, however, Jooheon’s pants were starting to get tighter, and it wasn’t because of his weight.

Finally, the waiter returned to the table, this time with their main courses. Despite the fact the boys were eating at a table for four, it was still a struggle for the waiter to squeeze all the plates on the table alongside the boy’s cokes, but the hardest part was avoiding getting too close to Jooheon’s belly, for fear of dripping sauce or something on the massive, doughy gut looking back up at him.

Finally getting all the plates on the table, the waiter side-eyed Jooheon’s sunken belly button before scurrying away.

“You think he was weirded out by my gut at all?” asked Jooheon.

“Nah, if anything, he was embarrassed just being in the presence of such a real man,” said Hyungwon, winking. “Now come on, let’s eat!”

Nobody had to tell Jooheon to eat twice. He was less hungry than before, but even all those appetizers weren’t enough to fill him up. Starting in on the steak, Jooheon attempted to cut it into pieces before eating, before giving up and just moving on to the spaghetti.

Hyungwon tilted his head, confused. “What’s the matter? Do you not like how they cooked the steak?”

Jooheon shook his head, embarrassed. “No, I’m just…” he gulped down his mouthful of spaghetti to finish his sentence. “I’m just too hungry to bother with cutting it right now.”

Hyungwon grinned. “Well, why didn’t you say so?” Abandoning his own meal, he turned to Jooheon’s plate, and began cutting the steak for him.

“Hyungwon, you- *UR _rrrr_ PP!* - you don’t have to do that,” burped Jooheon. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Don’t worry _babe_ , my priority is just making sure you’re satisfied with your meal. Gotta make sure this big guy gets his rightful fill.”

Jooheon didn’t really think anything could make him stop eating, but when he heard Hyungwon babe, it brought him to a screeching halt. _Babe_. Coming out of Hyungwon’s pretty little mouth, it sounded almost sinful.

Fuck, Hyungwon was really turning him on right now.

Jooheon quickly shoveled through the pasta, and less quickly made his way through the steak. Hyungwon had lied, the entrees weren’t small at all, and even somebody as big as him could get decently full on two entrees, let alone two entrees plus all the appetizers he stuffed his face with. By the time he got to the meatloaf, he was beginning to wonder if he could even fit it in his rapidly filling stomach.

He turned to Hyungwon for guidance. “Hey man, do you think I could—“

Jooheon cut himself off with a massive belch. Normally, he didn’t care about burping, because he normally ate alone. But in a crowded restaurant, it was a little different, because that one old lady sitting across the way stared him down anytime he needed a gas release, the little kids two tables down would giggle, and not to mention, his belches were directed straight at the candidate for an opening at his job, and they were the opposite of professional.

“Sorry, that was gross,” said Jooheon bashfully. “I was just going to ask if—“

Hyungwon responded with a burp of his own, longer and more drawn out, but less wet than Jooheon’s, as Hyungwon likely didn’t have that much gas from his stomach to work with, and had to rely more on air.

Jooheon was a little taken aback, he certainly didn’t expect Hyungwon to burp in return.

Seeing his surprise, Hyungwon took it as an opportunity to make a move. Sliding his hand under the table, he brought it towards the lowest part of Jooheon’s belly, the part that was easiest to reach and still managed to fit underneath the table.

“See? Everyone burps,” said Hyungwon, as he started to slowly rub Jooheon’s belly. “Don’t worry about holding yourself back.”

Jooheon shuddered, trying not to think about what Hyungwon’s long fingers were currently doing. “Yeah, but not everybody burps cause they ate enough food for a family of four.”

“Well, that just makes your burps all the more impressive then,” said Hyungwon. “And you haven’t really eaten that much— you still have your meatloaf to take care of.”  
“About that,” said Jooheon. “I’m starting to get a little full, and I’m not exactly the most mobile person to begin with. I think if I eat that, then you’ll have to wheel me out of here.”

Smiling, Hyungwon scooted as close to the table as he could, so that his long, skinny legs could fit inside Jooheon’s pillar-like legs, which were spread to accommodate the massive expanse of his belly. “C’mon, you’re not gonna quit on me know. You can’t just not eat when you’re clearly still hungry. There’s no way a big guy like you is full after just two plates.”

“Well, I’m not full yet,” said Jooheon. “But if I eat any more, getting up and walking back to my car is going to be a real chore. And my pants feel like they’re about to explode.”

Hyungwon gave Jooheon an evil smirk as he slid his hand down Jooheon’s belly and into the deep fold underneath.

Too turned on to say anything, Jooheon could only look on in confusion and lust.

Rummaging around, Hyungwon managed to find the button buried deep in Jooheon’s fat, and yanked it free.

Pretty much the only thing holding Jooheon’s gut in a remotely compact position, the release of the button caused Jooheon’s gut to lurch forward, causing the man to moan at the feeling of release and comfort.

“I just took care of one of your problems,” whispered Hyungwon breathily. “And if you eat this meatloaf like a good boy, then I’ll make you feel better in a way that only a good boy deserves,” said Hyungwon, grabbing what he assumed was Jooheon’s crotch but was in reality just a crevice in his thigh.

Nonetheless, it was effective, and nodding, Jooheon gulped and got back to work eating.

***

Jooheon burped and moaned at the same time.

He had just eaten _so much_ food. Piling down the three entrees after those appetizers was enough to get him moaning from fullness, but the fact that Hyungwon had been (somewhat) discretely touching him and whispering dirty things throughout the later part of his dinner had made it even harder to contain his composure.

Now, Jooheon felt like a total blob, with the food sitting in his belly weighing him down and making him unable to move. Thankfully, the waiter had cleared their plates away, so there were no more scraps or leftovers for Hyungwon to try to pawn off on Jooheon.

Not really too much in the mood for talking due to his food coma, Hyungwon did most of the talking for the later part of their meal, with Jooheon simply grunting or shaking his head from time to time.

Eventually, however, the waiter finally returned to the table, signaling that perhaps they had overstayed their welcome.

“Can I get you gentlemen some desert?” he asked.

“b _UUUrrRUUURrrP!”_ Before either man could say anything, Jooheon released a wet belch that sounded like it came from the deepest chasms of his stomach.

Jooheon couldn’t tell if it was wet, thick sound of the burp or the smell drifting in his direction that caused the waiter to flinch, but either way, the waiter certainly was ready for the two men to leave the restaurant.

“I think we’d better not tonight,” said Hyungwon, smiling wide. “I’ll get you desert some other time, big guy.”

Thankful to leave the men, the waiter nodded, and plopped the check in front of the two men.

Hyungwon reached for it, but Jooheon shook his head and thrust his chubby hand over two it, reminding Hyungwon that “corporate was going to cover this one.” The two men waited patiently for their check, which miraculously quickly returned, almost as if the waiter simply had had enough with this table.

Hyungwon stood up, ready to walk out, but then was reminded of the problem in front of him.

How was Jooheon going to get out?

He was wedged in between the table and the patrons behind him, which was problem enough, but he was still exhausted from his gorging, and was breathing heavily from just sitting still. There was no way he was going to get out of this without help.

Jooheon tried to analyze the situation himself, and came to the conclusion that he simply couldn’t get out without more room. He was going to have to ask the people behind him to move.

Thankfully, Hyungwon stepped in and did the hard work for him. “Excuse me, could I get you two to stand up for just a second? It’s pretty tight in here and my friend is trying to get up.”

Not expecting to have their meal interrupted for circumstances such as these, the two men sitting behind Jooheon got up without a word, too polite to say anything but slightly miffed that they had been inconvenienced for such an odd reason.

Grunting, Jooheon pushed back from the table, and was able to propel his mass back far enough to get more room, but he had forgotten Hyungwon had unbuttoned his pants. Reaching down, he tried to button them, but simply wasn’t strong enough to bring them together.

“Um, Hyungwon, can you button my pants?” whispered Jooheon, trying not to draw attention to his exposed underwear.

Hyungwon knelt down on one knee, smirking. “My pleasure.” Gripping the pants and pulling on them with all his might, Hyungwon managed to re-button them, but not without a grunt or two of pain from Jooheon’s belly being forced back into a tight situation.

Smiling, Jooheon attempted to stand up, but realized the food in his stomach was going to make it even more difficult than it normally was. He shifted somewhat to the side, and put his right hand on the table, planning to use it as leverage.

Thankfully, Hyungwon noticed Jooheon was going to need more help, and grabbed his left hand, ready to pull.

Combined with Jooheon’s brute strength, the table, and Hyungwon tugging, Jooheon’s body was somehow able to get up into an upright position.

Panting, Jooheon waddled away, too full to walk without feeling his belly pull down on him like a boulder. Hyungwon politely bowed at the men sitting behind Jooheon, who clearly were not expecting it to be this much of an effort to get Jooheon from sitting to standing.

By some miracle, Jooheon made it out of the restaurant and down the stairs (although they did have to stop and sit in the waiting area, and Jooheon had to stop on the stairs to catch his breath twice). However, he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and plopped himself down on to the bench, which thankfully was made of stone, so it was equipped to handle almost 600 pounds of Jooheon crashing down on to it at once.

“Fuck, why is it so hot outside,” panted Jooheon. “I’m sweating like a pig.”

Sure enough, the man’s grey shirt (which was still undone at the bottom two buttons) had been covered with a glistening layer of sweat, the summer heat and Jooheon’s many layers of fat not doing wonders for temperature control.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty sweaty too,” said Hyungwon, wiping his brow.

Jooheon looked up at Hyungwon. The man looked like he had just done a photoshoot— his hair was perfect, his face was perfect, and there was not a drop of sweat to be seen.

“Oh, shut up,” said Jooheon. “You look perfect, as always.”

Hyungwon grinned. “Okay, okay, I was just trying to be nice. I know I always look perfect. But you look perfect too, in your bright red, sweaty kind of way,” said Hyungwon, pinching one of Jooheon’s red chubby cheeks for effect.

Jooheon whined. “Stop, what are you, my mom?”

Hyungwon laughed. “Come on, you’re cute! Just let me pinch your little cheeks.”

Scoffing, Jooheon groaned. “Honestly, there’s nothing I could really do to stop you. I’m so tired, there’s no way I could dodge your pinching attacks. Just thinking about having to drive all the way home is exhausting.”

This caused Hyungwon to smile. “Well, I have a bit of an idea. My roommate is going to stay with his girlfriend for the night, so I could drive you back to my place, and you could relax for a bit. Then, I can drive you back to your car once you’ve digested a bit more. Or, if you want to spend the night, you can have my bed. It’s a king. I can always just sleep in my roommate’s.”

Jooheon pondered this. Did he really, really, _really_ want to go home with a guy 10,000 times hotter than the sun? Yes. But was it a good idea?

“I don’t know man, I don’t want to inconvenience you and whatnot,” said Jooheon.

Hyungwon was quick to shake his head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s Friday, so I’ve got nothing planned for tomorrow. And it’d be no trouble for me at all.”

Jooheon sighed. “Well…”

“I have ice cream,” sang Hyungwon.

Jooheon laughed. “Bro, I feel like I’m about to fucking explode. The last thing I need his ice cream.”

“Well, I also have belly rubs,” smirked Hyungwon. He knew Jooheon couldn’t resist those.

***

Hyungwon was right. Jooheon couldn’t resist belly rubs.

After squeezing himself into Hyungwon’s car (it wasn’t that small, but it was higher up off the ground than Jooheon was used too, so Hyungwon had to push on his massive ass to get him up that high), Jooheon suddenly found himself in front of Hyungwon’s apartment.

Which, thank god, was on the first floor.

Waddling in, Jooheon barely made it to the couch, before gently lowering himself down on to hit, knowing that it probably couldn’t take a plopping like the bench did.

It creaked insanely loudly, but Hyungwon shook his head and said “it always does that,” so while Jooheon was slightly scared that it would collapse, Hyungwon had enough confidence that it would stand strong, so that was going to have to be good enough for him.

“I’m going to go get a beer, do you want one?” asked Hyungwon.

Jooheon nodded, and the slender man walked to the kitchen to go grab drinks for the two of them.

“Hyungwon! Are you home?” yelled a husky voice.

“Yeah, and I brought back a guest with me!” yelled Hyungwon in reply.

Jooheon shifted his weight to face the doorway as he saw a man appear in the hall.

The man was wearing a wifebeater, and clearly had very muscular arms and pecs, as he filled out the wifebeater quite nicely, and looked like he could probably strangle Jooheon with just one of those massive arms.

However, when Jooheon darted his eyes down, instead of the trim figure or muscular build that usually housed a 6-pack, Jooheon simply saw the wideness of the man’s shoulders continue down, with a large barrel belly, pushing the sides of the wifebeater and making it look ready to burst.

“Hey, nice to meet you man, my name’s Hoseok,” the man said, grinning with his chubby cheeks as he went in to shake Jooheon’s hand.

“I’m Jooheon, nice to meet you,” said Jooheon as his hand practically got crushed by Hoseok’s iron grip. Damn, he really was strong.

“I see you two’ve met,” said Hyungwon, returning with two beers.

“Fuck, I want a beer so bad,” said Hoseok. “Gotta wait until I get to my girlfriend’s though, then I can get as drunk as I like.”

Hyungwon scoffed. “Drunk? It’d take a tank full of beer to get you drunk.”

“What can I say, iron stomach I guess,” said Hoseok, patting his belly. “Which I still blame you for, by the way, Hyungwon. Hey, Jooheon, Hyungwon didn’t promise you food or anything, did he? You’ve gotta be careful with that guy, he’s made me put on 40 pounds since I moved in with him,” said Hoseok, lifting his wifebeater to reveal a bulging, soft belly, resting below his pecs that clearly were once muscular but now were muscular _and_ covered in a thick layer of fat. “He’s always eating in front of me, trying to get me to join in, and then as soon as I do, bam! He’s brought out two more snacks and a couple of beers for me to polish off.”

Hoseok’s exposure led to Jooheon seeing Hyungwon visibly embarrassed for the first time that night. “Stop exaggerating, I don’t force you to do anything, you gained all that weight yourself,” he said, blushing.

Hoseok grinned. “Yeah, yeah, tell that to all the pairs of pants I’ve burst through that fit just fine before I moved in. Anyway, Jooheon, look out for this guy, he’s dangerous. At least my girlfriend likes my belly— or that’s what she says, anyway,” said Hoseok, as he absentmindedly rubbed it.

“I’ll keep an eye out, but 40 pounds would be like a drop in a bucket for me,” said Jooheon. “I’m not really sure Hyungwon could do a whole lot more damage even if he tried.”

Hoseok laughed. “You do have a pretty neat belly, man. Puts mine to shame. Anyways, I’d better get going, let me go get my phone from my room and I’ll be out. Nice to meet you!” he yelled, walking away from the two men.

Hyungwon handed Jooheon his beer, still blushing. “Hoseok’s exaggerating, he’s probably only gained the last 20 pounds or so here. He started putting on the weight when he met his girlfriend— I think he just likes to blame me for the relationship weight.”

Jooheon grinned. “Sure, sure. But you can’t pretend you weren’t a contributing factor.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “What can I say, I guess I help boost healthy appetites. Maybe it’s cause people look at how skinny I am and think, ‘damn, I’m hungry.”’

Jooheon laughed. “That’s not the first thing I thought when I saw your body, but it was probably the second or third. Or maybe I’m just hungry all the time.”

The two men heard the front door shut behind them; Hoseok had left for the evening.

“Well, what did you think? I hope they were good thoughts,” said Hyungwon, grinning.

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t mind if you took off your shirt to escape the heat,” said Jooheon with a mischievous smile.

“You first,” winked Hyungwon.

“But I asked first,” Jooheon whined.

“Well then, I guess we’re just going to have to settle this somehow, won’t we?”

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon finally takes out his pent-up sexual frustration on Jooheon, and Jooheon continues to stuff his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please check the tags even if you already did cause I added a whole bunch of new ones  
> This is the final part, hope you enjoy

Hyungwon had told Jooheon to go on and head back to the bedroom so that “he could get more comfortable,” as it was clear Jooheon was clearly terrified that the flimsy, creaky couch was not going to be able to support both him _and_ Hyungwon, even though the younger wouldn’t add too much weight to the situation.

Jooheon went to the bathroom quickly on his way back; it was a bit of a tight squeeze to get through the door but ultimately, he was able to get in there, take care of his business, and get back out, even if his gut and ass both got squished by the narrow doorway on his way in and out.

Arriving at the end of the hall at Hyungwon’s bedroom, Jooheon was so tired from standing for the past couple minutes that all he was able to do was sit down on the edge of the bed, too exhausted to get himself comfortable.

Hyungwon arrived in the room, carrying a tv tray, when he saw Jooheon sitting on the edge of the bed, panting.

Hyungwon set the tv tray down and walked over to Jooheon. “Aww, did somebody get too tired from walking down the hallway?”

“Your bathroom is so small,” groaned Jooheon. “It was hard enough to get in there, let alone stand and go to the bathroom, get out, and make my way all the way over here.”

“Funny, I do it every day, and I don’t seem to have those types of problems,” said Hyungwon, smirking.

Jooheon grumbled. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. We get it, you’re skinny and perfect.”

“Well, you’re plump and perfect,” said Hyungwon, grabbing Jooheon’s belly and pinching it. “Which reminds me, about how I’m going to get you to take your shirt off…”

“Hey, what about you?” asked Jooheon. “You’re not the only one who gets to have fun, you know.”

“I know, I know,” said Hyungwon. “I’ve got to go get the supplies we need to determine who goes first.”

Hyungwon walked back towards the door, but Jooheon quickly remembered how uncomfortable he was holding his mass up on the side of the bed.

“Umm, Hyungwon? Before you go…” asked Jooheon coyly.

Hyungwon smirked. “Yeah?”

“Can you, um, help me get into the bed,” said Jooheon, blushing. “I’m too tired to get myself up into the center of it, and I don’t want to get my shoes in your bed either, but, um…”

“No way,” grinned Hyungwon. “You really can’t reach your feet anymore?”

Jooheon whined. “Stoppp, I’m embarrassed enough.”

Hyungwon walked over to Jooheon and pulled off his shoes and socks, exposing Jooheon’s chubby, swollen feet. “How do you put them on then?”

“I have slip-ons with fake laces,” said Jooheon reluctantly, after he saw Hyungwon’s eyes glazed with lust at the thought of Jooheon being too fat to put on his own shoes. “And I have a long tool at home to slip them back off.”

Hyungwon shifted, clearly turned on. “Okay, let’s help get you in the bed so we can hurry up and have some fun.”

With some pushing from Hyungwon, Jooheon scooted as far back into the bed as he could, and propped himself up against the pillows.

“How are you so sweaty?” asked Hyungwon, rubbing Jooheon’s tits, where sweat had begun to accumulate.

“Because I’m almost 600 pounds, if you somehow haven’t noticed,” said Jooheon. “Now hurry up and do whatever little game you want to do.”

Hyungwon grinned, grabbed the tray, and put it over by the bed. Then, he left the room again, and returned with…

A giant carrot cake.

“I hope you like carrot cake, it’s the only type I have on hand,” said Hyungwon, smiling evilly.

Jooheon groaned. “Bro, I’m still fucking full from the restaurant, you’re not going to get me to eat more food.”

“Well, firstly, you didn’t have desert, which is important for big boys like you, and secondly, it’s not just for you,” said Hyungwon. “We’re going to have a competition—whoever eats two pieces of cake first wins, and the loser has to take their shirt off and do what the winner says.”

“Am I really not fat enough for you?” asked Jooheon, shaking his head but smiling from the ridiculousness of it all. “You just have to see me eat even more than I already did tonight?”

Hyungwon got closer to Jooheon, and sat down on the very edge of the bed, the only place left where there was really any space, as Jooheon stretched practically across the whole width of the bed. “Your body is perfect, Jooheon; I’m not trying to get you to change a thing. I just know that you could definitely stand to fit some more food in that big gut of yours— I like manly men, and there’s nothing more fucking manly then watching a super sexy guy make a total fucking pig of himself for me,” whispered Hyungwon, rubbing Jooheon’s belly.

Hyungwon could tell he was getting through to Jooheon and exciting him, so he decided to take it up a notch. “Tell you what, I’ll make things easy on you, and forfeit the competition right away,” grinned Hyungwon as he removed his hands from Jooheon’s belly and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a slender but still defined frame. “Maybe this will be some motivation for you—remind you of what you’re eating for,” said Hyungwon as he unbuttoned the final button and threw his shirt on the floor.

He then proceeded to grab one of the slices of cake with his hands— Jooheon just now realized Hyungwon hadn’t brought any plates—and held it in Jooheon’s direction.

“The only way I’m letting all these crumbs and frosting get in my bed is for a good cause,” said Hyungwon as he brought the cake closer and closer to Jooheon’s mouth. “So shut up and eat your cake.”

Hyungwon then laid on top of Jooheon’s belly, his bony, rock hard body a stark contrast to Jooheon’s plush pile of fat. He shoved the cake into Jooheon’s mouth, and like an obedient glutton, Jooheon began to gulp it down.

The cake was sweet but delicious (of course Jooheon liked the carrot cake, what food _didn’t_ he like), and so he was able to make it go down really easy.

It was made even easier to eat by Hyungwon’s reaction to things, as he couldn’t help but moan incessantly as Jooheon greedily licked cake off of his fingers, and the fact that Hyungwon was now grinding his crotch into Jooheon’s massive body desperately trying to get the physical touch his dick needed was enough to turn Jooheon on as well.

Jooheon managed to finish the first piece of cake, and as Hyungwon reached for a second, Jooheon moaned and shook his head.

“Take off my clothes first,” he said, breathless. “They’re tight, and I’m sweaty and hot.”

“Impatient, I see,” said Hyungwon. “And so needy, too: if you weren’t being such a good boy and eating this cake for me so quickly I’d have made you try and take them off yourself first.” Looking around for something to wipe frosting and Jooheon’s saliva off on, Hyungwon sighed. “I’m going to run to the kitchen super quick, I would say wait here, but you don’t really have much of a choice, now do you?”

Returning almost instantaneously, Hyungwon arrived with a roll of paper towels and a 6-pack of beer in tow. Wiping his hands off, Hyungwon then got to work on undressing Jooheon.

First, he undid the pants, which somehow were still holding on with all their might. Pulling them, he found that there was no way he was going to get them off of Jooheon’s fat ass without some major re-arranging.

“You’ve got to try and roll so I can get these past your ass,” grunted Hyungwon. “It’s too big and the pants are stuck.”

Jooheon sighed. “I can barely move, you’re going to have to help.”

Hyungwon pushed on Jooheon’s side, and thankfully, somehow, someway, he was able to roll Jooheon on to his side, and yanked the pants down over his massive sweaty ass.

All the sweat that had worked up from Jooheon’s exertion thankfully helped the pants to slide the rest of the way down (along with his underwear), and, plopping Jooheon back down on to his back, Hyungwon tugged the pants off, leaving an exposed Jooheon (although the layers of fat concealed his private region).

Unbuttoning Jooheon’s shirt was easy (and the bottom couple appeared to have either given up at staying together or were unbuttoned by Jooheon himself earlier), but getting it off of him was going to be a struggle, as the shirt was still underneath him, and Jooheon was so wide that Hyungwon couldn’t possibly pull it out from underneath him.

“Ok, you’re going to have to sit up,” said Hyungwon, who was now beginning to get a little worn out as well. “I’ll push your back up, and then yank the shirt out from under you.”

Hyungwon went to stand behind Jooheon, and with all his might, pushed on Jooheon’s back, as the bigger man did his best to lurch forward, allowing Hyungwon to quickly pull the shirt out and toss it on to the floor.

Now, Jooheon lay in Hyungwon’s bed, completely naked, face covered in frosting, and massive mountainous belly sticking up in the air.

Hyungwon thought the sight of it was heaven.

“All right, now that your fat ass has some more room, time to see how much more I can fit in you before you pop,” said Hyungwon, grabbing a second piece of cake.

“Wait,” gasped Jooheon, still trying to catch his breath from his last maneuver. “You have to undress too, or else it’s not fair.”

Hyungwon put down the cake and smirked. “I don’t think you’re in much of a position to be telling me what to do, piggy. I’ll take off my clothes when I’m ready, and when you’re acting like a good boy. I already took off my shirt for you; aren’t you grateful enough for that?”

Whining, it was clear Jooheon wanted a much more nude Hyungwon, but could tell he wasn’t going to get anywhere unless he ate the cake like Hyungwon demanded. Once again, Hyungwon saddled Jooheon’s massive stomach, and shoved another piece of cake into his mouth.

Hyungwon had managed to get most of it in before Jooheon started whining again.

“What is it now, pig?” asked Hyungwon, clearly enjoying seeing Jooheon’s face stuffed full of cake.

“I need something to wash it down; can you grab the beers?”

Hyungwon complied, and went to grab a can of beer. “I’ll let you drink this yourself, so your greedy ass doesn’t choke,” smiled Hyungwon, as he watched Jooheon gulp down the beer.

Once he was done, Hyungwon leant back in, and stuck his face in front of Jooheon’s. “Now burp like the pig you are.”

Jooheon easily burped, the beer providing some relief to his swollen stomach. The burp blasted right into Hyungwon’s face, causing him to sigh with exhilaration.

“Fuck, I was going to see how much you could eat, but I really don’t know if I can wait to get off any longer,” panted Hyungwon with lust.

Jooheon released another belch. “My dick is killing me, it’s suffocating in there and hard as a rock.”

“Well, I would normally make you fuck me, but you’re way too fucking fat and full of food to be on top of me right now,” said Hyungwon. “And I don’t even know if I can ride you if all you’re going to do is just lay there—your gut is gonna get in the way. So, I’ll pity you and give you a blowjob, but, only while you finish up some of that cake. No eating, no sucking. Got it?”

Jooheon nodded, moaning.

Hyungwon grabbed another piece of cake and shoved it into Jooheon’s mouth, the man greedily pushing it in, trying to get it to go down inside of his massive belly. Meanwhile, Hyungwon lifted up the folds of Jooheon’s massive stomach, so that he could uncover the buried treasure that was Jooheon’s dick.

Finally, the throbbing heathen revealed itself to Hyungwon, and, looking up for a second to make sure Jooheon was still stuffing his face, Hyungwon got to work sucking away at Jooheon’s cock.

It was honestly a pretty big dick, but it looked a lot smaller when surrounded by all of Jooheon’s flesh. Inside of Hyungwon’s mouth, however, the dick made its size known, as it tickled the roof of his mouth and game dangerously close to the back of his throat as Hyungwon sucked away.

It had been a pretty long time since Jooheon had been jerked off by something other than his hand (or something his hand was holding, as reaching down that far was getting really difficult), so the intense pleasure of Hyungwon’s wet, sinful mouth was really getting to him.

Jooheon was too fat to thrust his hips upward (which Hyungwon was thankful for, as it reduced the chances of his gag reflex going off,) but he wasn’t too fat to pull on Hyungwon’s hair as Hyungwon kept sucking him off.

There was definitely frosting getting in Hyungwon’s hair, and he certainly was not going to be happy with the state of his bed later, but looking at Jooheon’s incredibly flushed and sweaty face made Hyungwon convinced the pleasure he was bringing Jooheon was all worth it.

Jooheon randomly shoved Hyungwon’s head back downward, evidently disappointed with Hyungwon getting distracted by looking at his face instead of sucking his dick, causing the thick and warm cock to plummet further down Hyungwon’s throat, leading him to gag on Jooheon’s dick.

Jooheon laughed. “Now who’s the one with their mouth full?”

Hyungwon growled, and tried to pull himself off Jooheon’s dick to come up with some smart-ass reply, but Jooheon was still grabbing on to his hair and pinning him down, leaving him stuck with a cock in his mouth.

Jooheon’s desperate man-handling in an attempt to get sucked off faster caused Hyungwon’s own dick to start throbbing from the excitement, and he began to grind faster on a bulge of fat hanging off of Jooheon’s thigh.

Jooheon tried to lean forward to pull Hyungwon even further down on to his dick, but his belly was simply far too massive and full at this point, and all he could do was let out a sharp burp as a result of the attempted maneuver.

Feeling his massive pig burping right above him, Hyungwon began to move faster. Still holding Jooheon’s fat rolls up with one hand, he grabbed Jooheon’s balls and began lightly tugging at them, as Jooheon’s dick was too big for Hyungwon to bother using it anywhere else on Jooheon’s body right now— it was merely present as a wet orfice to pleasure Jooheon’s veiny grenade.

“ _BLURRRRPPPPP!”_ Jooheon loosened his grip on Hyungwon’s hair slightly to allow him to look up at the gluttonous sight. Jooheon had managed to somehow reach himself another beer, and had evidently been chugging it down, as it was what had led to his massive belch. Clearly, Jooheon had been desperate to get it down as fast as possible, because some of the foamy beverage was dripping from his lips down his chins, and was getting caught in between the roll of fat that was his lowermost chin and the squishy shoulder padding.

Additionally, his lips were smudged with frosting, and if Hyungwon wasn’t busy attending to his cock, he would have made out with Jooheon’s wet, messy mouth right then, and maybe even gotten the man to let another burp out during their kiss to shoot into Hyungwon’s own mouth and down his own throat.

But by Jooheon’s sweatiness and flushed demeanor, Hyungwon knew he didn’t have much time left before he came, and he only wanted Jooheon to come when he was doing his best dick sucking, so he got back to slurping away.

Hyungwon’s warm and wet saliva finally triggered Jooheon to come, and along with the cum oozing out of his cock like lava, Jooheon emitted several sharp moans, which jostled his belly enough to let out one final piggish burp.

As Hyungwon lifted himself off Jooheon’s dick, cum dripping from his mouth, it was clear that he had fully exhausted Jooheon. A combination of his massive body, the pounds and pounds of food inside his stomach, and the euphoria of the best orgasm he had had in a very long time had immobilized Jooheon— and Hyungwon was responsible for it.

Jooheon’s moaning, fat wobbling as he struggled to breathe from the exertion and food piled in his belly, and closing eyes showed Hyungwon that his big pig was going to fall asleep, and was going to be virtually useless in helping Hyungwon get off.

Rolling his eyes, Hyungwon stood up, and finally took off his pants and underwear, revealing a dick roughly the same size as Jooheon’s, albeit a little thicker and with a bit more of a bend, that was almost purple from how desperately it wanted to get off. It throbbed without any stimulation from Hyungwon or Jooheon, as this was some of the best activity it had ever gotten.

“Since you’re clearly satisfied now, anything else you want me to get before I jerk off so my dick doesn’t explode?”

Hyungwon took the wet belch and beer juice running down Jooheon’s chins as a no, and sat his perky ass down on top of the fat covering Jooheon’s dick, so that Jooheon’s stomach pressed up against Hyungwon’s, and began to quickly jerk himself off.

Hyungwon didn’t last long at all, and quickly came all over one of the lower folds of Jooheon’s belly. Not wanting his cum to go to waste, Hyungwon wiped some of it off Jooheon’s roll with his finger, and without warning, shoved it into Jooheon’s mouth.

“One final treat for my pig before he goes to sleep,” said Hyungwon, greatly enjoying how warm Jooheon’s saliva was. The feeling of being inside of Jooheon’s mouth was euphoria— which was funny considering tons and tons of food must have felt that euphoria when they were inside Jooheon’s mouth, so that he could stuff his face, gorge his belly, and get him to be as fat as he was.

Hyungwon was glad he had undressed Jooheon earlier, as it made cleanup much easier. He simply got a couple of wet wipes from the restroom, wiped down Jooheon’s sweatiest parts, and made sure to get any traces of cum, beer, or frosting that were somehow left behind. Cleaning himself was much easier, as there were no folds on Hyungwon’s body, and he was able to see quite easily where any mess that needed to be cleaned off was.

By this point, Jooheon had pretty much fallen asleep, and was beginning to softly exhale peacefully, although Hyungwon was sure that this would soon turn to a snore. Hyungwon, now having cleaned the both of them off, attempted to get into bed as well, but then he realized just how fat Jooheon really was.

The man had laid in the middle of the bed, and while he didn’t take up the _entire_ thing, there was no room on either side of the bed for Hyungwon. Laying on top of Jooheon wasn’t really an option either, as Jooheon’s belly was much too massive to lay on top of comfortably, unless maybe he laid in the dead center of Jooheon’s gut and used the man’s massive tits as pillows, but Hyungwon didn’t want to put too much pressure on his stomach, because even though it was massive, it did have his limits, and the last thing Hyungwon wanted was for Jooheon to vomit in his bed.

Eventually, Hyungwon decided to settle for trying to go to sleep on the fat that filled in between Jooheon’s legs, using the lower fat pad under Jooheon’s crotch as a pillow. This way, if he slept curled up, he could fit his legs on the small remaining blank space on the bed that Jooheon’s fat didn’t take up, and Jooheon’s thighs were certainly massive enough to take the burden of a slender Hyungwon, especially when they caved in a little bit where they met, so that Hyungwon wasn’t putting too much pressure on them.

Hyungwon managed to fall asleep listening to the heavy breathing of the massive 600 pound man underneath them, with the gentle collapsing of Jooheon’s lowermost stomach fold onto his head every time the massive man breathed out.

Man, was Hyungwon lucky that _this_ was the man the company had sent to go interview him.

***

_2 months later_

Jooheon rubbed his engorged and swollen belly and moaned.

Ever since Hyungwon had started working at the company, Jooheon had been eating himself sick every lunch.

Hyungwon would always purposefully take the earlier lunch and try to get Jooheon to take the later one, and would work to make sure that the man ate as much as possible. During his own lunch, Hyungwon would simply go to Jooheon’s cubicle, and if nobody was around, would simply stuff Jooheon’s face with some of the many goodies he had brought from home. Of course, Hyungwon always brought his own lunch, so if anybody walked by, they would just assume Hyungwon was eating his own lunch in Jooheon’s office, when in reality, most days Hyungwon only got through half of his lunch as he was too busy watching Jooheon stuff his face with all sorts of snacks.

Jooheon’s weight gain over the past two months steadily increased, despite how hard it was to actually gain weight at his size, because he had been spending more and more time with Hyungwon. Often times Hyungwon would come over to Jooheon’s apartment with takeout, and that almost always ended with Jooheon eating too much and the two of them having some sort of fun in bed before Jooheon fell into a food coma.

Sometimes, Jooheon would go over to Hyungwon’s apartment to “watch a football game” with Hoseok, which really just resulted in Hyungwon ordering a ridiculous amount of food and watching Jooheon and Hoseok stuff their faces with it. In fact, one time, the three men had even broken the couch in their living room; Hyungwon took the fall for it claiming “he had sat down too quickly,” but seeing as Hoseok was more than double his size and Jooheon was almost quadruple it, neither man really believed Hyungwon not sitting down gingerly and delicately was the real reason the couch had collapsed. Thankfully, the boys were only about halfway through their stuffing session, and Hoseok was able to get up off the decimated couch easily enough, allowing the two men to somehow roll Jooheon to his feet.

They got a new couch, with Hyungwon continuing to brush the incident off as a freak accident, but Hoseok finally outgrowing his last pair of “roomy” sweatpants and Jooheon needing to be helped up off the couch before they had even started eating to go wash his hands made it clear that all they were doing was getting bigger under Hyungwon’s (and in Hoseok’s case, his girlfriend’s) care.

So the fact that Jooheon currently had his pants unbuttoned was really no surprise to him; after eating both his own lunch and all the food Hyungwon had brought him, his gut was just really too big to fit into any pair of pants he owned, and if he hadn’t unbuttoned his pants now, his gut would have certainly burst them open.

Rubbing his stomach, Jooheon tried to focus on the report he was supposed to be writing up, but he was way too full to think about anything but trying to digest his current meal.

That is, until he heard a sinister laugh from down the hall.

It took Jooheon about .02 seconds to figure out who’s laugh that was, and even less time for him to roll his eyes in disgust.

Reaching, Jooheon managed to grab his suit jacket, which would look comically small if he tried to wear it, but still managed to not look entirely suspicious if he laid it across his belly, so that his coworkers couldn’t see his complete inability to fit into his clothes after a large meal.

Preparing for the worst, Jooheon saw Minhyuk skip around the corner and right into his cubicle, with a large box of donuts in hand.

“Oh hey, Jooheon, long time no see,” grinned Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk, I’m kind of busy—“

“They have donuts in the break room, did you know that?” sang Minhyuk. “They have all kinds, too. Chocolate glazed, jelly, strawberry, blueberry—“

“Yes, Minhyuk, I know there are donuts,” groaned Jooheon. “Is there anything else you would like to tell me?”

“Oh? You knew they had donuts?” asked Minhyuk, smiling. “I wouldn’t have known, because I didn’t see you get up to go get any. Speaking of which, I haven’t seen you get up from your desk in a couple weeks for a whole lot— have you been making sure to take care of your health, Jooheon? Because we wouldn’t want you to get stuck in that chair, now would we?”

Jooheon gritted his teeth. “I’m fine, Minhyuk, just because I don’t run around every ten minutes to do something ridiculous like you do doesn’t mean I’m miserable sitting here.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure, because if you don’t get up, that means you can’t get donuts! There’s maple, and vanilla, and apple fritters—“

A loud voice suddenly cleared its throat, causing Minhyuk to whip around.

“Oh, Mr. Chae? What are you doing here?” asked Minhyuk, confused.

“I came to bring one of my hard-working employees some donuts,” said Hyungwon. “Speaking of working, don’t you have some of that to be doing right now?”

Minhyuk huffed; he didn’t get challenged in the workplace often. Weighing his options, he considered standing his ground and taking on both of the men, but Hyungwon’s raised eyebrow convinced him that he would probably be better off going to place the donuts on the top shelf of the break room and asking Kihyun to grab him one or something than trying to continue making fun of Jooheon with Hyungwon to protect him.

As Minhyuk sauntered off, Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“How do you put up with that man? He’s unberable.”

“Trust me, I’ve been asking myself that as long as I’ve been working here,” said Jooheon, greedily reaching for a donut. “If he wasn’t sleeping with the boss, I’m sure he’d be long gone.”

Hyungwon grinned, both at Jooheon’s remark and the powdered sugar getting on Jooheon’s chin; Jooheon was a glutton through and through, no matter how many lunches he had just had. “You’re so perfect Jooheon, you know that?”

Jooheon gulped down the mouthful of donut. “Me? Perfect? Your the perfect one, if anything.”

Hyungwon laughed. “I love it when you get competitive with me, because that just gives me an excuse to push you and see just how far you’ll go to prove me wrong.”

Jooheon grinned. “Well, if it means I get to have some more of those donuts, I certainly won’t complain.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had fun reading! I'm so glad I finally got to write and finish a fic with big boy Jooheon; he's been living rent free in my mind for such a long time now lol.   
> Hit me up on tumblr @chubbyjooheonnie if you have any questions for me, or just want to talk about chubby kpop boys.


End file.
